I go on holiday
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: this story is about the summer holidays and it is a very eventful 2 weeks in sanfrancisco for freddie,sam,carly and spencer. i dont think chapter four is any good because it lacks in detail but i could not find antything else to write, please enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of the summer vacation**

**Chapter 1**

**Carlys pov...**

Its is twenty minutes until the summer vacation starts and Sam, carly and Freddie cannot wait to see what adventures they will get up to in the holidays.

The recess bell rings for the end of school, many kids were running down the hall screaming their heads off because there is no more school for six weeks.

Carly is walking home in a very happy mood when her brother calls her and asks her if she wants to go away for two weeks in the summer holiday starting from tomorrow.

"Hey Spence I would love to but I cannot leave Sam and Freddie here, so can they come with us".

"Yes carly they can but tell them they need to get packing and to be ready for six in the morning".

"Spence where are we going for a holiday".

"Well I think we should go to SanFrancisco, I can ask socko to find us a decent place to stay".

"Ok I need to go and call Sam".

"I call Sam and she answers after the first ring".

"Hey Sam do you want to come on vacation with me and Spencer and Freddie, we are going to San Francisco, Sam can you stay at mine tonight because we have to be ready at six in the morning".

"Yes shay I'd love to get away from this dump for as much time as possible, ok I will be over in one hour".

Carly goes over to Freddie's apartment which is just across the hallway from hers.

"Hey Freddie do you want to come to San Francisco, with me, Sam and Spencer for two weeks".

"Yes I will what time will I need to be over yours in the morning".

"Well you need to be ready for six oclock in the morning".

The next day and they are on the way to San Francisco...

It is seven o'clock in the morning and they have been on the road for one hour now.

They will be on the road for a very long time because it is a very long distance from Seattle to San Francisco.

It has been 14 hours and we have just arrived in San Francisco, they are just going to their hotel where they will be staying, at a place near the main city of San Francisco.

Three hours later Sam and Carly had just woken up from their sleep, when Freddie asked what the girls wanted to do today.

"Well we could go shopping and to check out some sights in San Francisco, that's if you guys want to go and are not too tired from our long journey here".

"Yes sure that could be fun".

"The day had gone by fast and it was 8.30 and they had to get back to their hotel, because Spencer had told them to be back by nine o'clock".

**Sam's pov...**

Damn today has been the best day of my life spending the day with Carly, it was a shame that Freddie had to come with us, I wish I had the courage to tell Carly how I feel about her.

**Carlys pov...**

I had so much fun today with my two best friends, I am feeling weird around Sam for some reason, and I am not sure why I have always felt comftable around Sam.

It was 9.30 and they all had put their pyjamas on, they were all sitting in one room together.

"Hey guys do you want to play a game to past some time away".

"Sure Spencer what do you want to play".

"Well if you guys are up for it let's play truth or dare".

"Yes sure I'm up for it what about you guys"

"Sure".

"Sure".

"I think we should also not be scared of any dares that we may have, we all know each other well and it will not be weird if we are dared to do anything that is not our usual activity".

**My first chapter is about the group going on vacation together, and their first day away from Seattle. I hope that you guys will like it I have spent 2 weeks working on this chapter please review my story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The game of truth and dare  
chapter 2**

It was 10 pm they were all in Carlys and Sam's room sitting on their bed.

"Well guys who wants to start".

"I will" said carly.

"Ok sis truth or dare".

"Dare please Spencer".

"I dare you to kiss sam, and not just a short kiss like a full on snog".

"Sam looked over at carly, let's get this show on the road shay".

Sam walked up to carly, and then carly placed her lips on sam's they were kissing for at least two minutes.

**Sam pov.**

Wow thank you Spencer shay, this has been my dream of kissing his sexy sister since 7th grade, this feels so good I do not want this to ever end.

**Carlys pov...**

I knew things were strange when I was around Sam, things have now just clicked for me I think I'm in love with Sam Puckett, because the feeling I am having between my legs is turning me on, I have never experienced this sort of sensation from kissing anyone before, damn Sam I think you are so hot right now.

"Ok guys you can stop now".

Both girls pull away embarrassed that they had to be told to be stopped.

"Ok carly it's your turn to ask Spencer to do a dare".

"Ok Spencer you have to kiss Freddie for the same amount of time me and Sam kissed for".

Spencer then had kissed Freddie on the lips and this was a strange feeling for Spencer as he had become hard, but he tried to control this feeling in front of Carly and Freddie.

**Spencer's pov...**

What is happening I have not had a hard on for a long time and Freddie just made my soldier stand to attention within no time.

**Freddie's pov.**

Wow I think I am gay I have not felt a tingle go through my penis since I had my first hand job.

"Ok Freddie you can tell Sam to do a dare now".

"Sam I want you to kiss Spencer with tongues".

Sam then walks over to Spencer kissing him so soft.

**Sam's pov...**

This is nothing compared to the kissed I shared with Carly.

**Carlys pov.**

Carly was really angry now her fist were clenched, she did not know who she wanted to punch Freddie for telling Sam to do it, or my brother for letting Sam kiss him when it is obvious I like Sam.

Carly quickly gets up and rushes towards the bathroom, as she gets to the bathroom she starts to sob, she was then in the bathroom for 15 miniuties.

"Hey Carls are you ok".

"Yes Sam I just don't feel very well, so I needed to come into the bathroom.

"I think it is your bed time shay".

"Yes I agree can you tell Spencer and Freddie I am going to bed".

Sam, Freddie and Spencer finished the game and they all headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer tells Freddie**

**Chapter 3**

**Spencer's pov...**

Its 1.30 am and they have just finished the game of truth and dare, I have to share my bed with Freddie, Carly is sharing a room with Sam and there is a lock on each of the bedroom doors.

I get in bed and Freddie is already in bed, "hey Freddie we need to talk about earlier you know the kiss".

"Spencer I have never felt that way about a guy before especially a close friends brother, is it wrong Spence I think I love you".

"Freddie I feel the same about you I know people will think bad of us, but I don't care we can get through it together".

Freddie then slowly kisses Spencer's body and then Spencer has an erection as Freddie is kissing him. Freddie started sucking on Spencer's penis, Spencer was groaning Freddie's name and then Spencer put his erect penis into Freddie's ass, Freddie starts screaming and then after 10 minutes both Freddie and Spencer cum at the same time.

"We need to tell carly about this but it will be very hard".

"Spencer shay I love you a lot".

"I love you too Freddie".

"Freddie we will tell carly on the beach tomorrow and be prepared for her reaction".

"I know Spencer I will be ready"


	4. Chapter 4

**Carly tells Sam**

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's pov**

It is 1.30 the girls have just finished play truth or dare with Freddie and Spencer, but the game was cut short when carly was not feeling too good.

"Hey Carls what was wrong with you today when you ran to the bathroom and why are your eyes red".

"I'm fine Sam".

"Carly you are not fine I can tell, please tell me what is wrong I'm your best friend right so please tell me what is wrong".

"Ok Sam I will tell you for the last few weeks now I have felt different around you, I mean I could not figure it out until yesterday".

"What could you not figure out Carls"?

"Sam Puckett I love you and I hope you do not feel weird around me, when I kissed you today I thought I was in heaven, and Sam when you kissed Spencer I was pissed off, I then went to the bathroom to cry because I was really jealous of seeing someone else with you".

"Carly I love you too and have for a very long time now".

Carly walks over to the bedroom door and locks it, "Sam Puckett kiss me now before I punish you", Sam slowly kisses Carly on the lips moving her kisses slowly along her jaw line, Sam then slowly kisses down carlys body concentrating on her abdomen, Sam slowly removes carlys t shirt but just before they was about to move on Sam says, "Carly are you sure you are ready for this, I will wait for you".

"Sam don't you think I've waited enough for your tender touch all over my body".

"Carly I will take things slow if at any point I am hurting you just let me know, Sam then continuous by removing carlys bra, Sam slowly pays all her attention on Carlys breasts whilst still kissing her abdomen, "god damn Sam give me more baby" carly says with a gasp, "baby this is so good".

Sam is now brushing her hands down Carly abdomen when Carly starts saying Sam's name out loud, "baby are you ok I'm not hurting you am I", "check you out Puckett a shy girl who is caressing me into an orgasm", Sam is now opening the button of carlys pants, "damn shay why couldn't you be wearing a skirt today", Sam has now got her mouth cupped around carlys breasts, "oooooooo Sam it feels so good don't stop".

Sam is now rubbing carlys clit so soft making sure she hits carlys gspot every time she brushes her clit with her finger tips, then Sam inserts her fingers inside carly, "damn Sam I am going to cum in a minute faster baby faster", Sam follows carlys commands and then brushes her clit faster until Carly was screaming so loud and shouting my name, this felt so good to me and I had not even had the orgasm yet.

"Saaaaammm saaaammmm baby ahhhhh", carly then fell back on her pillow, "wow Sam that was fcuking awesome now I think I should return the favour and do some of the work".

Carly is still naked because the door of the room is locked and only she had the key, "are you ready now Puckett", carly then slowly kisses Sam so soft for fifteen minutes, then she moves slowly down her body paying attention to every inch of her body, she then takes her tank top off her and then also removes her girly boxer shorts until Sam is naked with her, Carly starts slowly rubbing her naked body against Sam's whilst her hand is cupped around carlys breasts, "damn shay you are turning me on so bad", Carly gets to a certain rhythm when she hears Sam moaning, "oooohhhh baby this is the best keep going".

Carly then decides to adventure a bit more than Sam tried on her, Carly slowly reaches her hand over Sam's clit rubbing it for a slight warm up, until she slowly licks sam's body from her abdomen down to her legs until she reaches carlys clit, carly starts licking the opening of sam's clit until sam's breathing is faster, Carly inserts her tongue inside Sam , "fcuk me shay that is so good ahhhh",carly gets the perfect spot and doesn't stop until Sam screams carlys name, " aaaaahhhhhh aaaahhhhh"

Sam is now lying on the bed with her heart beating really fast.

Fifteen minutes have past and carly and Sam are cuddling up on the bed butt naked.

"Sam that was the best feeling I have experienced I hope that Spencer never heard us, I was screaming pretty damn loud".

"So shay what does this mean for us are we official now, and for a good girl you are a freak in bed, you sure made me shout".

"Well Puckett I hope this means we are together, because I love you so much".

"Carly where did you get all your sexual moves from".

"Well Sam all the dirty dreaming about you, and the times we made love in my dream I thought I'd try them out on you".

"Who would have thought Carly Shay has sexual fantasies about me tut tut".

"So will we be telling Freddie and Spencer"?

"Sam can we give that some time please baby before I tell my brother, I'm not embarrassed or anything baby I just need to find the right time to tell him".

"Sure shay I will wait forever as long as I have got you, now can we sleep naked".

"Yes we can Sam but it will be very cold so we need to get close to each other"

"No problems baby."


	5. Chapter 5

**The day at the beach**

**Chapter 5**

**Carlys pov...**

It is 11 am and the plan for today is to go to the beach for the day and go have a swim in the sea, I cannot believe I am Sam Puckett's girlfriend at last, I wonder if I hold sam's hand if Spencer or Freddie will suspect any think but they shouldn't, they know we are best friends.

**Sam's pov...**

I cannot believe what happened last night and that I am officially Carly Shays girlfriend.

Spencer and Freddie did not get up until 11.30, "hey girls you guys are awake early".

"Yes did you have a good sleep last night Spencer"?

"Yes I did" Spencer said with a big grin on his face".

"What about you Freddie".

"Yes it was really good thanks".

"How about you girls did you have a good sleep"?

"Yes thanks Spencer".

"Well let's get to the beach me and Freddie need to get ready first".

"Well Spencer me and Sam will leave now and we can meet up at the beach in one hour, that should give you time to get ready, can you call me before you arrive so we can know where you will be".

**Carlys pov...**

"Come on baby let's go to the beach and have some fun".

"Sam Puckett behave yourself and let's go to the beach before Freddie and Spencer get there".

Sam and carly step outside hand in hand and feeling proud and happy with their lives at the moment.

Sam and carly arrive at the beach, they lie on the sun beds for a while.

"You know what Carls this is the life with my beautiful girlfriend by my side, in her sexy bikini which I find very sexy, I just hope I can keep my eyes off you, otherwise Spencer will see me dribbling over his sister".

"Well Sam it will not be easy for me to keep my eyes off you in a bikini".

"I love you Sam please don't forget that".

"I love you too Carls and I will always feel the same way about you".

**Spencer pov. **

"Freddie lets go and meet Carly and Sam at the beach, we need to tell them about us.

**Carlys pov...**

Carlys phone vibrates on her lap, so now she has to break off the kiss with her girlfriend.

"Hey Spence where are you"

"Me and Freddie have just got to the main part of the beach where are you guys".

"Wait we can see you".

"Hey carly why haven't you been in the sea yet because you still have your clothes on".

"Oh me and Sam were chatting and we waited for you guy to come and watch our clothes and purses for us.

"Come on Carls lets go in the sea".

**Carlys pov. **

Carly takes her pants and t-shirt off to reveal her pink bikini.

**Sam's pov **

Wow look at that hot babe in the pink bikini which is my girlfriend, pheeewww I need to keep my eyes off her otherwise Spencer will notice I am checking his little sister out.

Sam then takes her top and pants off and reveals a baby blue bikini.

**Carlys pov...**

Wow she looks amazing I bet many guys are drooling at my girl, and my favourite colour is now officially baby blue.

"Come on carly lets go for a dip".

Carly grabs sam's hand, "come on sexy lets have fun in the water".

They both are in the water they have gone a far distance, they are messing about under the water where no one can see.

"Hey baby I love you and do you think Spencer and Freddie are acting weird today".

"Yes Sam I think they are we will talk to them later on I love you too".

Sam is feeling carlys abdomen so slow.

"Baby you are turning me on in public, just looking at you is turning me on baby".

Then Freddie is swimming towards us, damn what does the dork want now, i have totally just been turned off by the dork.

Sam be nice.

"Hey Freddie are you ok".

"Yes carly your brother wants to talk to you alone, so can you go and speak with him".

Carly is now swimming back to the deck chairs.

**Carlys pov**

"Hey bro what's up"?

"Carly sit down because I'm about to tell you something you may hate me for and may abandon me as a brother".

"What Spencer I would never do that no matter how bad this thing may be".

"You know last night when we was playing truth and dare, well one of you asked me to kiss Freddie and when I did, I really enjoyed it because I am in love with him and last night we made love with each other, now this is the part you go crazy and shout at me and leave me".

"Wow Spencer are you being serious because if you are I am really happy for you, and if that means my best friend makes you happy then you can be with him, I have a big announcement for you and Freddie later on, when we get back to the hotel, and Spencer I have one request please do not kiss or things like that in front of me".

Carly is swimming back to Sam.

Carly runs and jumps on Freddie, "congratulations Freddie I am really happy for you".

"Wait guys what's going on here is there something I should know".

Freddie goes back to Spencer.

"Sam my brother just told me that him and Freddie are dating, and they made love last night, I also said I needed to talk to them tonight about an announcement".

"Omg carls how weird we did the same we annonced our love and then made love, and Carls we can wait to tell them if you want to".

"No Sam my brother deserves the truth now, after he just told me his secret, and baby please do not rip on Freddie".

"Baby I would not do that because I would be not respecting the love he has for Spencer, the same as I have for you for".


	6. Chapter 6

**The big announcement.**

**Chapter 6**

It is 7.30 and everyone has just finished eating their food and they are all now sitting on the kitchen table.

"Hey carly you have a big secret to tell us all, what is it sis".

"Ok here goes, Spencer for the last few weeks I have felt really weird, and the night I played truth or dare with you guys, I got dared to kiss Sam and this lead me to realise I am in love with Sam, and have been for a while now".

"Last night I told Sam how I felt and she told me she felt the same so me and Sam are now dating, and the night you guys were making love, me and Sam showed each other how much we care about each other".

"Wow carly you and Sam are together now I am really happy for you sis, and Sam you are a great girl and you too deserve each other".

"Sam does this mean you love my sister".

"Yes Spence I am head over heels for the girl and I've never been so happy then these last two days of our holiday".

The next two weeks are passing so fast, and it comes to the last night of our holiday and the plan is that me and Sam will spend the night together in a hired room, which me and carly put our left over money together to pay for a room, for us to spend the last night together before we go back to face reality.

"Freddie and Spencer will spend the night in the hotel room".

So the plan is to order a pizza in for me and Sam, and we will watch a film and then see were the night takes us.

"Hey sis when are you and Sam leaving".

"About 3pm, what are you and Freddie going to do tonight"?

"Well I will make Freddie some spaghetti tacos, and then we will hang out".


	7. Chapter 7

**Going back to reality**

**Chapter 7**

It is the last couple of hours left of their vacation, before they hit the road to head back to Seattle to face the harsh realities of life.

"Hey Spence can we go grab some food before we start out, because I should imagine Sam is hungry".

"You got that right gorgeous"

"Ok, let's go and grab some food and start to head back".

**Six hours later...**

**Carlys pov...**

It had been four hours since we started driving back ,and Sam was asleep laying over the other seat that was empty, with her head on my lap, she looked so peaceful and beautiful, Freddie is on the seat behind us and he is also sleeping.

I can't believe what has happened in the past two weeks, I figured out my brother is gay with my close friend Freddie, which I'm totally cool with, I got the love of my life and we have spent two amazing weeks together without any hassle.

"Spencer do you think I'm weird that I am in love with my best friend and that your little sister is gay".

"NO carly I'm actually really proud of you that you can show your feelings and face up to the world with your head held high, no matter who you love you will tell everyone".

"Spencer it took me at least three years to get the guts to tell Sam, and I also only told her because the game of truth and dare that we played that night, my feeling have always been this strong but I was always afraid of what people would think, and if Sam would hate me and turn me down if she knew the truth".

"How could she hate you carly you are her best friend and you guys are so close, I swear if I was a stranger I would of thought you and Sam were a couple".

"Really I made my flirting with Sam that obvious".

"Well I could not tell at the time but you guys were really close, well why didn't Sam ever figure it out".

"Ok carly can you wake your lover up, because we are going to take a break for food and a restroom break".

"It was really good talking to you Spencer".

Carly is slowly moving her body so that Sam will wake up.

"Baby wake up we will take a bathroom break and get some food", Carly softly steals a kiss from her girlfriends lips.

Mmmhhh I don't want to wake up, but if you kiss me once more I will for you", carly then kisses her girlfriend again.

"You know what carly that is the best alarm clock I have ever had, and hope I will get those all the time of you".

"I love you carly"

"I love you too Sam".

20 miniutes later...

**Sam's pov...**

Carly shay is such an angel she woke me by giving me a kiss, could I ask for anymore than that.

"Hey guys I am bored who wants to play I spy".

Both Freddie and carly agree to play with me, "ok I will start off, I spy with my little I something that is beautiful".

Freddie says "the sky".

"No dork this is so easy, do you guys want a clue this is a person I'm talking about, beautiful eyes, long brown hair".

"Is it carly shay"?

"No".

"What Sam who is the other beautiful girl", carly says with her face turning red.

"Ok it was carly shay, calm down gorgeous id never look at any one else but you".

"Hmmm you better not Sam Puckett".

"Aww my carly is getting moody".

"Carly then turn to the window in a mood and she doesn't talk until our game is finished".

"Ok Freddie I spy with my little eye something sexy and very moody right now".

"Ok Sam I want a turn now, I spy with my little eye something begining with k, and it is a really happy time for a couple".

"Kissing".

"Sam how did you know that".

There is only one hour until they arrive in Seattle.

"Carly I am sorry ok I was playing and I thought you would laugh about it, I love you so much miss shay and love it when you are sulky".

"Ok baby I understand but I love you and I get really jealous, so please do not get me angry, because I'd kill for you Sam Puckett".

It is now time for them to go home, Spencer is really sad he had to leave Freddie.

"Freddie I miss you already, call me later on".

Sam is walking towards the doors.

"Bye baby I think I should leave to, I need to take my clothes home now I love you".

"Ok Sam I love you too and call me" when you get home, carly then blows a seductive kiss to her girlfriend".

Spencer and carly sit on their couch and think about the last two weeks, and how they will deal with it now they both will go public.

"Carly I know how you feel about Sam, how about Sam stays with us for the rest of the summer holidays".

"Carly quickly kisses her brother on the cheek, really Spence"

"Yes"

Carly gets her phone out of her pocket and texts Sam, baby do you want to stay at mine now until the end of summer.

Sure baby I will be over tomorrow afternoon, I love you Carls.

Love you too

**This is the end of this story please write a review, please do not comment if you are going to be mean. People were saying I lacked in detail please let me know what you think.**


End file.
